1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of medicine, molecular biology and biochemistry. More particularly, it concerns methods and devices for assessment of tissue samples using mass spectrometry.
2. Description of Related Art
Clinical diagnosis is commonly performed through the evaluation of tissue samples pre-operatively, intra-operative, and post-operatively, at several other stages of the patient's treatment process. Tissue evaluation is very critical in the diagnosis and management of cancer patients. Intra-operative pathologic assessment of excised tissues, for example, is routinely performed for diagnosis and surgical margin evaluation in a variety of cancer surgeries. The resected tissue specimens are sent to a nearby room, often called the “frozen room”, for tissue preparation, staining, and evaluation. The tissue specimen is frozen, sectioned, stained, and interrogated using light microscopy by an expert pathologist who carefully evaluates if the surgical margins contain cancer cells (positive margin) or not (negative margin). While intraoperative frozen section analysis has been performed in clinical practice for decades, it presents many challenges. Freezing artifacts occur during tissue processing and interfere with tissue structure and cell morphology, thus complicating pathologic interpretation. Moreover, certain tumor cells are very difficult to recognize due to their atypical pattern of growth and shape. Molecular approaches could provide highly accurate and potentially real-time assessments of tissue samples. However, to date adequate devices or methodologies have not been developed that provide effective molecular assessment of tissue samples.